


Kyra vs Rhona Dinsmore

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kyra get a real challenge  agaisnt rhona dinsmore





	1. Chapter 1

Kyra grins Evily at rhona, as they finished their drinks and walk forwards each other and shook each other's hands and moved back.

 

Kyra's body was busy as the black tight shorts and sports bra showed her cleavage, she was as sexy as she was in her past life still sporting her black hair.

 

Rhona took her headband on and grips on she wore a brownish wrestling attire similar to Mary's, she was a busty body but was that of a drinker. A beer gut,Rhona still was in a bit of pain after her match against mary and slowly circles the ring showing her headband daring kyra to try and take it.

 

Kyra and rhona tries to grab each other as kyra tried to the headband to hold it,rhona tries to pull kyra but kyra follows suit and back rhona to a corner and hits some shoulder tackles kyra backs away slowly but Pats Rhona's gut and back away.

 

"Such arrogance."rhona said slapping her shoulders and stretching her head and neck and enters a stance

 

"You know me,I can be arrogant in victory and seeing you humiliated."kyra said preparing to lock up. Rhona rubbing the front of her nose with her finger and locks up and twisting arm of kyra and flips her over on her back and cranks on the arm, and pins kyra.only one and goes back to the arm kyra smiles as she got up grinning as she tries to find a way.

 

Kyra twists the arm of rhona around and delivers rapid fire jabs on the gut,each time rhona grunts and moves the kyra to the ropes as kyra grins letting rhona go and rhona.circles the ring and shakes hands with kyra again .

 

Both women pranced around warming up and both women began to lock up again rhona this time takes kyra to the corner and holds on to her,she places her beats in kyra's face as she chuckles kyra smack the ass of rhona and rakes the eyes.

 

"Ugh,damn,dirty lady,useful tatics."rhona said aa kyra applies q lock up and takes her down and cranks on the head,but rhona applies a head scissors hold,kyra kips up and sees rhona get up and delivers some arm drags rhona's body jiggled a bit,rhona stopped kyra dead in her tracks and delivers some chops to the belly as kyra hissed, kyra decides to trade them right back wit rhona gut and whips her and plants rhona with a boot to the face,rhona drops on her back.

Kyra hits a leg drop and gets up and hits an elbow drop and pins her but get a two count and gets up lifting rhona to her feet and delivers a hard chop to the gut and chest,rhona letting out a loud moan.

 

Kyra gets ready to whip rhona to the ropes but rhona stops her and applies a wristlock and applies a chicken wing armlock, working on the left arm and shoulder, kyra tried finding away out but rhona stops her and applies more pressure on the arm and locks in q hammerlock and plants kyra with a back suplex on the arm.

 

Rhona applies an ankle lock on kyra,grunt in agony,lyra tried to get away and but rhona kept her away twist the leg a bit as kyra hissed.

 

Rhona jumps and lands her ass on kyra's left leg,"Ugh,dang it mary."Rhona said holding her back as kyra held on her left leg.

 

Rhona drags kyra to the middle of the ring and applies a chin lock on kyra."Not a smug lady aren't you,kyra darling?"

 

Kyra look shocked at rhona style of combat, she felt like her body is being chopped off by an axe,she felt some at both sides of the neck by rhona who unloads them. Rhona applies a inverted body scissors around the back of kyra and smothered kyra's face with her belly And applies pressure on the body.

 

Kyra felt weakened by the onslaught by rhona,grunted in agony,she pushed rhona back,rhona smiled at kyra who smiled faintly at her and screamed in pain. Kyra rakes the eyes of rhona,see her moved away from Kyra to regain her sight,she goes for a school girl roll up,pinning her only getting a two count.

 

Getting up,Kyra tosses out rhona to the outside so kyra can put more blood in her limbs,grinning at rhona impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra moved outside and holds rhona and slams rhona's head on the stairs and and whips her to a ring post and get in the ring and goes outside and repeatedly slams rhona's head on the stairs.

 

"Rhona,fighting you make me feel thirsty now."lyra said walking to her corner,sitting down and grabs her canteen filled with wine and drinks the entire canteen of wine,feeling a bit tipsy and giggles,seeing rhona in on slowly climbs up to the ring.

 

"I think you need one as well rhona."kyra said and walks to her corner to grab some wine,she goes to rhona and makes her chug it down,rhona flet relaxed from the drink and kyra yanks her in the ring and takes the rest of the drink for herself.

 

Smiling like a drunk mad woman, kyra applies a sleeper hold on rhona who was feeling drunk,rhona struggles to break free and kyra applies a half Nelson and delivers a suplex on rhona's head and pins her only get a two count.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk,not gonna quit that easy."Kyra said smiling shaking her head and slowly gets her feet a bit wobbly hits q headbutt on a grounds rhona ,Kyra laughs and picks rhona up and delivers some jabs to the face and neck and chest.

 

"But I'm okay with that,more fun for us."Kyra smiles and lifts up rhona and drops her with a suplex piledriver as rhona drops on her head and then her back,kyra pins her only to get a two count.

 

Kyra lifts rhona up a bit and applies a sleeper hold on her,ruffling her hair and rhona's hair, and hicups a bot as she applies a surfboard stretch, bringing rhona to her knees.

 

"You're cowering in fear of defeat, admit,"Kyra said wrenching on rhona back as rhona moans in pain.Rhona slowly gets up as her legs start to shake,kyra shows a smug look as she cranks on the back.

"Tooooooooo hard to make me cower to you kyra,you have the power agaisnt me,yes,i grant you that,but dont let that make you foolish if you think im quitting now."rhona siad proudly,rhona body shakes with a feeling of her energy being drained and decided to risk her body presses her back agaisnt kyra's belly and hits a cutter,rhona held her own back as it was hurting and sees kyra dazed as she crawls and covers.

 

"One......two....."Rhona counts but kyra kicks out at two as rhona chuckled weakly at kyra pride as she she slowly picks kyra up and delivers some hard kicks and a series of back chops,kyra was a shocked at speed of rhona as rhoan's adrenline kicked in, she ignores the pain as she whips kyra to the ropes and hits a butt splash,sitting kyra down on the corner,rhona moves back and comes charging at kyra with a cannonball senton,knock some wind into kyra.

 

rhoan grabs her headmand and whips the sweat from her face and breast,looking at kyra with a killer look in her eyes, as she sats up for a Death valley driver,and sees kyra getting up slowly , and rhona carries her around running and drops kyra on her back and her neck and pins her.

 

"One.....two."Rhona counted as kyra kicked out rhona gets on her knees with shocked and shakes her head with asmile."this gonna be a tricky more harder then i expected." rhona slowly gets to the corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle and sits up and flys up hitting a body splash as kyra woke up too late,kyra groin in agony,kicking her feet on the mat. as rhona moans in pain as her adrenline wears off,holding her back.

 

"Uggggh,Damn you women."kyra said moaning in agony. Rhona slowly gets back up,,her body jiggled a bit as she walks forcefully to kyra and picks her up for another death valley driver. 

But suddenly kyra shifts around and rakes the eyes and runs to the ribs and hits q chop block.on the left knee and rinse back to the ropes and hits the silver legs ddt,wrapping her legs around the head and plants rhona on her head. 

 

Kyra applies a standing figure four leg lock and lays on rhona,rubbing her boobs in rhona's face and rubs her fannynon the belly of rhona, rhona screamed in pain,whilekyra growls like hungry wolf,slowly making rhona pass out.

And as rhona tapped out and fainted in pleasure Kyra comes in her shorts, sweat drips from kyra onto rhona ,kyra stand proudly as the winner of this preview match for the title

She made the a with her new submission,the Huntress's trap.


	3. Bonus  ending

At a bar lounge rhona sits by herself eatting a Scottish pudding know as haggish,she humms a shanty and asked,"Oh watitress,A wee bit more rum today."Rhona said smiling.rhona wore a brown vest whick covered her chest but not her belly,she wore bandages around her belly and back and some blue jeans.the waitress comes back with another bottle of rum as she down the rum down her gut she sees a reflection of kyra and smirked.

"You tasted very good last night,kyra."rhona joked as kyra looked surpised at rhona was here."Didnt know you owned this lounge,its quite comfy for me."Rhona added.

 

"You werent smuged after i had you tapped out,anyway,do you want anything from me,sadly i cant get you drunk like you do in the havana."Kyra said with a chuckle.sporting a dark blue sweater and grayish green pants as she sat down.

 

"Oh i wanted to get to know you before i get you as my partner in a three of two handicap match."Rhona said grinning while kyra smirked surprised.

"Oh you shoundt have,rhona,who are three opprentes?"Kyra asked takes a sip of her wine.

 

"Maria,elise and sofia." kassandra allowed both teams to get help from you and the rest of of your wives and other neutral women."Rhona said.

 

"ANd if you help me in this one i can show you can apply a lot of pressure on submission holds,and when we win i can show ya how to have a good drunk time in the havana."rhona said with flirty tone.

 

Kyra grins cracking her neck."I will."Kyra said and leans in and kisses rhona in the lips slowly and sits down again as rhona blushed.

"Arent you married?"rhona asked.Kyra grins with a chuckle.

 

"Kassandra doesnt mind all of her wives to have other friends with benefits,Xenia last night gave mary and anne a fun pirate threesome."Kyra said laughing with rhona as rhona helded kyra's hand as both women got out to the gym.


End file.
